


Good Little Major

by casstayinmyass



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: But For The Sake Of The Story, Dom Anna, F/M, I Know Panties Didn't Exist Back Then, Law Order Panties, Light Dom/sub, Mischief, Panty Kink, Power Dynamics, Role Reversal, Secret Relationship, Sub Edmund, Suspension Of Propriety, They Fucking Did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Hewlett have a little fun with Anna's undergarments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Major

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know there weren't any panties back then. But lesbereal- this wouldn't be hot if she made him wear her giant-ass pantaloons. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Are you sure you're alright with this?"

Anna's voice was weary, her eyes reflecting the sentiment as she gazed at the major. Hewlett's chest puffed as he waved off her hesitation.

"Perfectly fine." Anna raised an eyebrow, unconvinced by the man's awkward display of fearlessness. Edmund sighed. "My dear, it shall be an adventure. One I promise you," he lowered his voice a little, staring around at his subordinates furtively, "I shall not soon forget." Anna finally smiled a little, which blossomed into a full-blown grin as she giggled.

"Very well... I left them in your coat," she whispered, "It'll all be worth it tonight, you hear?" With a sultry tug to his hemline, she whisked away with the basket of linens, nobody the wiser of the content of the conversation. The major took in a breath as he watched her go, nostrils flaring. This would be a long day to wait... but he was the "Oyster", as they so liked to call him, and he was patient as a stakeholder.

Relatively speaking.

-0-0-0-

Edmund was beginning to regret his decision as the silky lace of the white panties stroked luxuriously along his shaft. Who knew that ladies undergarments felt so good against one's manhood? The thought alone made Edmund blush, and check over his shoulder, as if his fellow officers could somehow read his mind and discover what filth it contained.

Good heavens, he was an officer of His Majesty, the King! Getting up to such... such _hanky panky_ was irresponsible, foolish behavior, and directly underneath his _uniform_ , no less! The level of respect he had for the Crown and all of its laws alike was unbowed, unbroken- yet presently, his values were melting quickly with his resolve to keep himself from flat-out whining.

Despite all this, the fact of the matter was, Edmund could hem and haw all the way to England and back, but he couldn't deny that he loved it. The feeling of vulnerability... the closeness with Anna, to be wearing a garment of hers that also touched her most intimate parts... it made him irrefutably hard, and it was proving difficult to carry out the day's duties in such a condition. Shifting positions in the chair, he exhaled, and straightened his back.

No undergarments would hinder his excellent work ethic... not today. 

Just as he was settling back in, the doors opened, and in walked-

"Richard!" Edmund trilled, dotting one more I before looking up, "Do you have those letters for me?"

"I do, Major," the magistrate nodded, presenting him with a pile of folded envelopes, "Came in this morning."

"Thank you very much," Edmund said, sucking his cheekbones in and leaning forward to receive the letters. As he did, the lace brushed against the head of his manhood, sending shivers through his body and sending the good Major into a brief state of ecstasy.

"Major Hewlett?" Edmund heard, and snapped his eyes open to see the Judge staring down at him, concerned, "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes... quite alright," Edmund gave a tight-lipped smile, "Just the slightest bit tired, that's all."

"Oh... well, tell me if there's anything I can do to make your sleeping arrangements more comfortable. I hope that's not what's-"

"No! No, no, Mr. Woodhull, not at all. I've got only myself and my dedication to the effort to blame," he nodded, holding his smile and hoping Richard would go away. Richard narrowed his eyes a little, but nodded back, turning around and walking out. Crossing his legs and checking his pocket watch, Edmund got back to work in hopes of speeding up the day.

"Major."

Edmund dropped his quill with a sigh. He knew that unsettlingly calm voice anywhere.

"Captain Simcoe," he enunciated, clucking his tongue at the end, "Are you not supposed to be leading troops somewhere... _else_ right now?"

"Not right now, no... unless you'd have me lead a mission tonight, sir." As Edmund stared up at the distasteful man before him, he noted how he reminded him of a mad dog waiting to be sent out for the slaughter.

"Has it been that long since your last kill that you're thirsting for another?" Edmund deadpanned, studying the smug man before him.

"Major, by your leave, I've come to request a small party of about... mm, ten of my men, to take with me into the woods tonight. I have reason to suspect illegal trade, and I wish to serve them the King's justice."

"Yes, you wish to serve them their heads on platters, I take it," Edmund muttered under his breath, picking up his quill again. But the more that he thought about it, the better it sounded. Simcoe boarded in Anna's home, and with him gone...

"Very well, Captain, I give you my full permission to advance. Take no prisoners, Godspeed, long live the King, all that."

Simcoe hesitated at Edmund's uncharacteristically hasty decision, and even more uncharacteristic approval, but the Major simply shrugged at his skepticism. "If we cannot inspire fear in the hearts of those who oppose the law, how can the law be taken seriously?" he sniffed indignantly, and Simcoe smiled a dark grin.

"Thank you, Major. We'll be back by daybreak."

Edmund hummed, imagining all the lovely things he will have done with Anna before such time- and the inevitable lovely river of blood Simcoe would spill that night.

"Yes, Captain... I look forward to your safe and _happy_ return."

-0-0-0-

Four hours later, the sun had almost set, and Edmund was painfully restless. Anna would be expecting him at any time now, so he rose, closing his books and retiring for the night. As he walked the streets of Setauket, he made sure nobody was following him or around when he made the detour to the Strong homestead.

Knocking three times systematically, he waited... and waited... until she opened the door.

"You look desperate," she grinned wickedly, sliding her arm up the doorframe, "How do they feel?"

"Soft," Edmund breathed, "So, so, soft... I find myself in quite the compromising situation, Miss Strong." Catching the hint, Anna raised an eyebrow.  

"Suppose we'll just have to relieve you of this "situation"... won't we, Major Hewlett?" she teased, and, looking both ways, pulled him in.

Her lips were on his in seconds, ripping a moan from the Major's throat. All day, he had craved her touch with nothing to do about it, and now, he was making up for it. Just as his hands flew to her corset, she lightly slapped him away.

"Ah ah ah... you've shown great patience all day," she began, tracing her finger down his messily-unbuttoned shirt, "Let's see if you can show a little more."

"Anna-"

"Hush, or I won't touch your cock 'til the light of day," she hissed, that sly grin returning, and as she lead him to the bedroom, he felt his power drain away slowly, leaving Anna in charge of him for the night.

"Look at you," she cooed, pushing him down onto the bed, "Quivering and shivering with want. Let me see those pretty little panties, Major." Cheeks flushing with embarrassment, Edmund opened his trousers, removing them along with his shirt and exposing just how hard he was for her. Anna admired his lithe body; every dip and ridge she had come to know over time, her fingertips grazed over.

"So beautiful," she whispered, "What a sight you are in such a state, Major Hewlett." Edmund could only gasp as she traced the length of his manhood through the panties, which, by now, was throbbing. "Do you want to pleasure yourself?" she asked unabashedly, and Edmund bit his lip, unable to stop himself from nodding. "I know," she said, "But I've got something a lot better to reward you with."

Leaning in close, she gave him an eyeful into what her dress revealed of her breasts before taking his hands and placing it on the corset, allowing him to untie it. Sighing in relief, she smiled, letting her hair down as well as her dress fell.

Edmund had to clench his jaw and ball his fists when he saw her, eyes travelling the curves of her full breasts and gorgeous hips. Though this was not their first time together, seeing Anna so exposed to him, only him, made him ache to be inside of her.

"Remember... patience, my Major," she whispered into his ear, taking a sash from her discarded dress and wrapping it around his wrists. He looked at her, and she kissed him deeply. "Soon." Trailing her lips down his neck and making him writhe some more, Anna tied him up, straddling his hips, and slowly, oh-so painfully slowly, lowering herself down over Edmund's cock.

_Goodness, she was so wet._

Stopping at just the head, she stayed, cupping his cheeks and kissing him again.

"I... I must have you," he whispered against her lips, "P-please, Anna..."

"That's Miss Strong to you," she chastised playfully, loving the formality in the bedroom.

"M-Miss Strong... of course, forgive me..."

"Are you a good soldier for me, Major?"

"Y-yes..."

"Will you do as you're told, like a good little soldier?"

"Goodness yes..."

"I'm your General tonight, Major Hewlett, is that right?"

"Always..."  

Ah, if his men could only see him now. In all fairness, Edmund spent all day playing the leader for all of them... he saw this time as a release, that he badly needed; Anna saw this too, which is why she took such good care of him in bed.

"How does this feel?" she murmured softly, grazing his earlobe with her lips as she smoothed her hands down his stomach.

"Oh, Anna... Miss Strong... I have... no words, my darling..."

Silently, she lowered a little further over his cock, sending Edmund's sensitive body into overdrive. His hands flew to her hips, but he daren't guide her any faster- that would only slow down the process if she stopped to reprimand his impatience.

"So, so good..." she whispered, reaching behind him to touch more of his body, "How badly do you want me, Major?"

"More than the moon and the stars," Edmund choked out, and yes, that was cheesy, but he couldn't barely remember his own name at the moment, his Adam's apple bobbing as he tossed his head back in heat. She took his chin in her fingers gently, coaxing him back to meet her eyes again.

"You will look at me," she mumbled, licking her lips, "Only me."

"Ahh..." Edmund bit his bottom lip hard, wishing he could touch her all over. "There isn't a woman in Setauket- no, the colonies in all of their entirety- more beautiful than you, my sweet lady."

Anna attempted to hide her deep blush with a kiss to Edmund's cheek.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Major," she teased with a giddy smile, then leaned in closer, "Though it might get you something." With a little moan of satisfaction, she slid herself fully down, burying his aching hardness deep inside of her. Edmund could barely form a sentence, he was so far gone- at this point, all he could do to stave off his fast-approaching climax was clench his fists, focusing on images like Simcoe in stays or perhaps the Woodhull boy making love to a cabbage.

"Edmund," Anna breathed, her voice burdened and feminine and so utterly _wrecked_ that it made Edmund shudder with arousal. All he wanted to do was turn her over and take her in his arms, finishing them both off with a few masterful thrusts, but she wouldn't allow that- not tonight. Drifting her lips over his, she worked herself on his cock, making sure to give him just as much as she was getting.

"Anna, Anna..." Edmund panted, "I can't... I'm afraid I can't possibly... be a gentleman for you..."

"Almost," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm so close, Edmund, dear God..."

Despite the rules, and despite Anna's settled control over him that night, Edmund couldn't help the sharp snap of his hips as she sank down once more, which sent her gasping and both coming hard from over-stimulation. Chanting each others' names, they came down from their high, and Anna slowly untied Edmund.

"That was very cheeky of you, wasn't it?" Anna giggled, kissing him quickly as she tossed the sash aside.

"Forgive me, my dear..." Edmund grinned sheepishly, "But it got the job done." Anna laughed out loud, and Edmund kissed her once more with his arms wrapped around her.


End file.
